Mommy?
by love4Naomily
Summary: Prompt: Beca suffered something traumatic in her childhood causing her to regress and only trust Aubrey. She uses diapers and Aubrey spanks her when she's bad. When she's upset she sucks on Aubrey's fingers like a baby would suck their thumb while Aubrey cuddles her Warning Inside. Two-Shot. Co-Written with BabyGirl237
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Aubrey always protects Beca from everything because she is like her mommy. Beca suffered something traumatic in her childhood causing her to regress and only trust Aubrey. She uses diapers and Aubrey spanks her when she's bad.  
When she's upset she sucks on Aubrey's fingers like a baby would suck their thumb while Aubrey cuddles her.

WARNING: This an AB/DL story. It's not what I usually write, but I didn't do it myself.

This goes with my other story **Afraid**, but you don't have to read them together. They can be seperate.

AN: I think this story grew a mind of its own.  
I always love getting reviews.  
Co-written with **BabyGirl237.**

* * *

Beca sighed softly as she and her girlfriend laid down in their bed. She was happy that she had told her girlfriend about her scary past, but she was still a little nervous about sleeping tonight. Their room was so dark! And what if there were monsters in their closet? There closet was huge! She whimpered a little bit when Aubrey turned off the light and laid down with her. Beca instantly snuggled close to her girlfriend, trembling slightly.  
"Hey where are you going?" Beca whimpered when Aubrey got back up.  
"Sh, baby its okay I just forgot to do something." Aubrey cooed, turning the light back on. She grabbed something from her bag and held it up. It was a dream lite. "I saw how much you loved them on the commercial so I went to as seen on TV store at the mall while you were at class and got this for you." Aubrey said, turning off the light and turned the dream lite on. She smiled gently and kissed Beca's forehead. "Hopefully it'll help."

"Hopefully." Beca whispered, as she curled back up into Aubrey's side.

Beca woke up a few hours later covered in sweat, she started to breath a little heavier as she realized how dark it was. She didn't want to wake Aubrey up again, she needed her sleep, but Beca couldn't help it she needed her girlfriend.

"Bree." Beca said shakily sitting up in bed. When Aubrey didn't wake up she panicked a little more.

Beca then started to panic even more when she noticed that her bottoms were wet. Tears filled her eyes when she realized that she had wet her pants. She had never told Aubrey, but she had had a bet wetting problem up until high school because of her nightmares. She had thought she had over came her bed wetting problems, but they decided to come back. Her lower lip started to tremble and she slowly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Her parents words about how she had to sit in her pants after she wet them swarmed through her head as she got into the tub and just sat there. She started to cry softly to herself, hoping Aubrey wouldn't be angry.

Aubrey woke up feeling her girlfriend missing in their bed. She got up, turned on a light, and looked around, but saw nothing. Aubrey looked down at their be to see a dark spot on Beca's side of them bed, she then heard a soft whimper coming from the bathroom.  
"Buttercup? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Aubrey asked opening the door to peek her head through.  
"Don't come in." Beca cried.  
"Why what's wrong? What happened?" Aubrey got a little startled by Beca telling her not to come in.  
"You'll yell at me, just like my parents used to." Beca whispered that last part, hopeing Aubrey didn't hear her.

Aubrey ignored her girlfriend's pleas to not come in and knelt down in front of her crying tiny girlfriend. "Sh, baby its okay. It was just an accident" She cooed, shocking Beca.  
"Y-you mean you're not mad?" Beca asked, her lower lip trembling.  
Aubrey smiled warmly, "No baby, I'm not mad. It was an accident. Now, let's get you cleaned up so you don't get a rash." Aubrey cooed.  
"B-but I have to stay in my wet pants. My mommy and daddy said so, those are the rules." Beca said innocently.  
Aubrey sighed softly, "Baby girl, you have to get cleaned. I don't want you to get a rash. It was an accident, you don't have to stay in those wet, yucky pants."

Once cleaned up, and Aubrey had changed their sheets, Beca sat down on their bed still shaking from the events earlier.  
"Honey, it's okay." Aubrey said coming over to Beca and wrapping her arms around her.  
"I was always told it was bad, and I needed to be punished." Beca whimpered.  
"That was your parents. I don't think you ment to do it. I know you were just scared. You had another nightmare, didn't you?"  
"Y-Yeah. I tried to wake you up, bu-but when I said your name you were still sleeping, so I panicked little more."

Aubrey instantly wrapped Beca up in her arms and rocked her gently. "Sh baby, its okay. I'm sorry I didn't wake up right away. Next time that happens keep trying to wake me up until I do, I don't want you to have to deal with it by yourself anymore." She said sternly, yet lovingly. She gently stroked Beca's face and rocked her gently. As Beca slowly started to nod off Aubrey noticed that Beca's thumb ended up in her mouth. Aubrey 'awed' slightly at the sight. Her girlfriend looked absolutely adorable.

The next night, Aubrey had turned on Beca's pillow, and had gotten her in bed.  
"Buttercup, remember keep trying to wake me up iif you get scared, please." Aubrey said to her girlfriend as she gave her a soft kiss.  
"Yeah." Beca sighed as she slipped her thumb into her mouth and fell asleep, as Aubrey watched her to make sure she was okay.

Aubrey smiled softly and kissed her childish girlfriend on the forehead. Beca fell asleep pretty quickly, with Aubrey close behind. Around midnight Beca woke up again from a nightmare, her pants wet again. SHe instantly started to cry, a little louder than the night before, which instantly woke Aubrey. Aubrey gathered her girlfriend up in her arms and rocked her gently.  
"Sh baby its okay." Aubrey cooed, kissing her forehead.

Beca whimpered, resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder as her tears dripped onto her girlfriends shirt.  
"Baby, calm down. You're okay." Aubrey held onto Beca tighter.  
"I'm sorry. I did it again." Beca cried.  
"Just calm down." Aubrey whispered in her ear

Beca whimpered softly as she started to suck on her thumb again. When her thumb didn't give her the comfort it did the last night, she shyly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and sucked shyly on her forefinger. Aubrey was a little shocked, but didn't move none the less.

Aubrey just held onto her girlfriend tighter.  
"What was it? What happened in your dream?" Aubrey asked sweetly, as Beca sucked on her finger.  
Beca just shook her head and whimpered.

"Alright, its okay baby girl you don't have to tell me." Aubrey said gently. She had the feeling that this accidents weren't going to stop, and considered on diapering her girlfriend, but she knew Beca would free out. So she decided that she would if Beca had another accident tomorrow night. She kissed her tiny girlfriend on the forehead and rocked her gently.

"Do you want me to sing you something?" Aubrey asked gently.  
Beca responded by shaking her head, signaling that she did.

Aubrey finished and saw that Beca had fallen asleep with Aubrey's finger still in her mouth with her head on her shoulder.

Aubrey smiled gently at her girlfriend and didn't bother moving her back to her side of the bed and simply held her closer. She fell asleep, hoping that her poor little Beca wouldn't wake up again.

The next morning Aubrey was the first one to wake up and decided to do some research. She figured that these accidents would keep happening and she remembered seeing something online about a girl who diapered and treated her girlfriend like a baby. Beca was so childish all the time, and Aubrey thought it would be a good way to get past her tramtic past. She wouldn't say anything until the weekend, which was in two days. And if the accidents stopped by then, then she wouldn't say anything at all.

Aubrey hoped she wouldn't have to do it, but on Friday she was woken up by Beca rocking back and forth on their bed.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Aubrey asked, sitting up a still half asleep.  
"I-I don't want to keep bothering you."  
"It's ok buttercup." Aubrey grabbed her girlfriend and held her tightly. Instead of taking Aubrey's finger she grabbed her thumb and started to suck on it. "Why do you do that?" Aubrey asked her curiously, but didn't take her thumb away.

Beca blushed brightly and shrugged her shoulders. "I makes me feel safe." She admitted, sniffling. Her rubbed her eyes and whimpered, "You think its weird don't you. You're going to make me stop." She whimpered fearfully.  
"Sh, baby its okay." Aubrey cooed, "I'm not going to make you stop. I was just wondering. But you and I need to have a serious talk." She said gently. "Baby, you've been having a lot of accidents. Its okay, but I think we should think about maybe diapering you." She said slowly.

"Ju-Just at night?" Beca asked softly.  
"For now, as long as you're fine during the day. Ae you okay with this?" Aubrey asked brushing Beca's hair out of her eyes.  
"I-I guess so." Beca just shrugged.

Aubrey smiled softly, "We'll go buy them tomorrow. For now you get some sleep, you're so tired." She cooed, kissing Beca gently on the head. "I love you baby girl." She whispered.  
"I love you to." Beca sighed, snuggling close to her girlfriend and slowly fell asleep, secretly excited for wearing the diapers. She would never tell her beautiful blonde girlfriend, but at one point during her high school year she had had a girlfriend that diapered her and treated her like a baby. When they broke up, Beca was heartbroken but still diapered herself until her mother found out and forced her to stop.

The next morning Aubrey and Beca got ready to go to the store.  
"Can i get a candy bar there to?" Beca asked quietly unsure of her girlfriends answer.  
Aubrey thought it was adorable and she could never say no to her girlfriend. "Yeah, baby. "  
They went outside and got into their car.

When they got to the store Aubrey told Beca that she could go get her candy bar while she got the diapers, but she had to meet her by the check out lanes. Beca nodded her head and scampered off over to the candy. Aubrey smiled as she watched her girlfriend scamper to the candy, and walked over to the diapers. She thought for a moment, Beca was quite small so what size she get. Maybe the largest they had would fit. She grabbed those and the size below it. She walked back up to the check stand and frowned when she didn't find Beca. She walked over to the candy isle and nearly freaked when she didn't find Beca. She started to walk around the store calling out for Beca. She sighed in relief when she finally found her girlfriend in the toy isle.  
"Rebeca Mitchell! I thought I told you to meet me by the check out lane." Aubrey scolded.

Beca jumped, dropping her candy bar and the stuffed elephant that she had in her hands when she heard Aubrey. She instantly feared that she had made her girlfriend angry and would get punished. She sniffled, and her lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. She picked her candy bar and the toy back up, "I-I just wanted to see the toys." She whispered.

"When I tell you to do something you need to do it." Aubrey said sternly but in a low tone, trying not to scare her girlfriend anymore.  
"O-Okay." Beca whimpered walking up to Aubrey's side. "Are you going to hurt me?" Beca asked holding back tears.  
"No, but listen from now on."Aubrey replied pulling Beca into a hug then taking her hand, leading her to the check out lane.

Beca sniffled, "Okay Bwee. Can I still get the candy bar pwease?" She asked nervously, lisping ever so slightly.  
Aubrey melted when her girlfriend lisped. "Yes, you can still get your candy bar." She said gently.  
"Thank you." Beca whispered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
"Are you tired baby?" Aubrey asked as she paid for the candy bar and diapers.  
"Uh huh." Beca whispered, yawning softly.

"You can take a nap when we get home, but I want you to wear one of these because you might have a nightmare." Aubrey said while she was driving them home. Beca had eaten half of her candy and some of it was on her face.  
"Okay. You'll be there right? If I get scared." Beca asked nervously.  
"I'll be there, I might just watch a movie." Aubrey said grabbing Beca's hand as she kept the other on the wheel.  
"Okay, can we cuddle?" Beca asked eyeing the ground.  
"I could never say no to that request." Aubrey shot her a smile.

Beca smiled softly and yawned softly. When they parked Aubrey helped her sleep girlfriend out of the car and up to their apartment. She wiped her girlfriend's face clean, laughing softly when Beca's face scrunched up unhappily, then got one of the diapers out and handed it to Beca.  
Beca blushed a little bit and looked down. "Will you help me Bwee?" She asked shyly, lisping again.  
Aubrey smiled lovingly and nodded her head. "Sure baby." She cooed.

After Beca was in her diaper, she and Aubrey laid on the couch. Beca curled into Aubrey's side and rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder. About halfway through Aubrey's movie Beca whimpered in her sleep.  
"Buttercup, wake up." Aubrey said shaking Beca a little.  
"Ahh." Beca jolted upwards and almost knocked Aubrey off the couch.  
"Babe, it's okay." Aubrey said trying to soothe her shaking girlfriend.  
Beca just took Aubrey's hand and started to suck on her girlfriends thumb.

Beca rubbed her eyes slightly and whimpered. Aubrey simply rocked her back and forth. "Its okay baby. Its okay." Aubrey cooed. "You're safe, you're safe."  
"I-I'm sowwy I almost knocked you off." Beca whimpered. Wearing the diaper was making her feel more childish and needy.  
"Its okay sweetie." Aubrey cooed.

"I don't want to go back to sleep, I'm scared." Beca ccried  
"You can sleep later, and I'll be laying right next to you." Aubrey was still trying to get her girlfriend to calm down.

Beca nodded her head. "Okay, can we just snuggle?" Beca asked, looking up at her girlfriend.  
Aubrey smiled and nodded her head. "You know you never have to ask me to snuggle honey." Aubrey cooed, tickling Beca's belly. Beca giggled instantly.  
"Don't." Beca whined playfully.  
Aubrey giggled, and tickled Beca again. "Stop what? This?" She asked playfully, tickling her even more.  
"Aubrey!" Beca squealed, pushing her hand away.  
"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Aubrey chuckled.  
Beca giggled as she and Aubrey just snuggled. Soon Aubrey dosed off, leaving Beca a little bored. So she snuck off the couch and into their room. She started digging threw her drawer where she had hidden a pacifier and a bottle from her girlfriend. She was always great ful that Aubrey never went threw her things. She grabbed the pacifier and a few stuffed animals that she had on the bed and started to play with them. She played with them for a while, not even noticing when Aubrey woke up and walked into the bedroom.

Aubrey thought the sight infront of her was adorable. Beca playing with stuffed animals on their bed, sucking on a just stared at Beca playing on their bed, until she noticed she had been watching her for 15 minutes. Aubrey walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist.  
"You look absolutly adorable." Aubrey whispered in her ear.  
All Beca did in response was smile at her.  
"I should start making dinner, keep playing."

Beca nodded her head, "Can we have Mac and Cheese Mo-Bwee?" She asked, about to call Aubrey Mommy, but quickly corrected herself.  
Aubrey noticed what her girlfriend almost called her, but decided to ignore it for now. "Sure baby. Do you want anything else?" She asked lovingly.  
"Ice cweam?" Beca asked hopefully.  
Aubrey laughed, "Maybe after dinner." She said.

"Fine." Beca huffed. She wanted ice cream.  
"Hey, you'll get ice cream after your Mac and Cheese."  
"Otay." Beca smiled, she would still get her ice cream.  
Aubrey walked out of the room to start making their Mac and Cheese dinner.

When Aubrey finished making dinner she walked into their bedroom, smiling when she saw Beca still playing with her toys. "Alright baby girl, its dinner time."  
"No Bwee, I'm still pwaying." Beca whined.  
Aubrey sighed softly, "Beca its dinner time." She said more sternly.  
"No!" Beca whined tiredly.

"You asked for Mac and Cheese. Don't make me take your ice cream away." Aubrey almost yelled.  
"Otay, I'm going. Can I still have Ice Cweam?" Beca asked quietly.  
"As long as you eat your dinner."

Beca nodded her head and ran to the table. She plopped down on her seat, and instantly started to eat. "Slow down baby girl." Aubrey said gently as she sat down across from her girlfriend.  
"Otay." Beca said quietly.  
Aubrey sighed softly, she hated seeing her usually loud and crazy girlfriend so quiet. "Once you're finished you get to have you ice cream." Aubrey said, trying to excite Beca.

"Yea!" Beca practicaly shouted as she shoveled food into her mouth.  
"But you need to slow down. You'll set a stomach ache." Aubrey said trying to get her girlfriend to calm down.  
"Why?" Beca asked innocently.  
"I don't know, you just will." Aubrey shrugged.  
"Otay."

Aubrey smiled softly at her girlfriend and ate her own food.  
"All done Mo-Bwee!" Beca giggled, almost making the Mommy slip up again.  
Aubrey sighed, she would need to talk to Beca about the Mommy slip up. But after her ice cream and bath. "Alright baby girl." Aubrey cooed, picking up the bowl and carrying it into the kitchen. She soon came out with a bowl of ice cream. "When you're done with your ice cream its bath time then bed time."  
Beca pouted, "But its to eawly." She whined.  
"I know baby, but you haven't been sleeping very well. You need more sleep."

"But I'm scared." Beca whimpered.  
"I know Buttercup, but I'll be with you the whole time. You can wake me up if you need to." Aubrey offered.  
"What if the monsters get me?" Beca asked innocently.  
"I'm badass, I can fight monsters." During their conversation Beca had finished her ice cream and Aubrey had gotten her into the bathroom getting her girlfriends bath ready.

Beca sniffled softly and nodded her head. "Otay." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. Her hands and face were covered in ice cream, which made her blonde girlfriend chuckled.  
Aubrey smiled softly, "You're so messy." She cooed, helping Beca out of her clothes and diaper. "Alright Buttercup, let's get you in the bath." She said, helping her tiny girlfriend into the tub.  
"Can I have bubbwes?" Beca asked sweetly.

"Sure honey, but we gotta be fast, you need to get some sleep tonight." AUbrey couldn't help but smile.

"Otay."

A few minutes later Aubrey had to leave to take out the garbage when she came back, she almost fainted from the cuteness of the sight in front of her.  
"Bwee! I gots a beard!" Beca shreiked from the tub. "Do I look like santa?"

Aubrey bursted out giggling, "Yes buttercup, you look like Santa." She cooed. "Now you silly goose, let's get you out and to bed." She cooed.  
Beca giggled, "Carry me Mommy!" She squealed, not even noticing that she called Aubrey Mommy.  
Aubrey's heart stopped, then swelled with love. "Alright baby girl." She cooed, grabbing a towel and picked her little girlfriend up.  
"Can I wear my footie jammies?" Beca asked sweetly. She had found a pair of footie jammies while at the mall one day, and just adored them.  
"Sure sweetie." Aubrey said, helping Beca get her diaper and PJs on. Once they were on, Aubrey sat Beca down on her side of the bed and sat down in front of her. Now was the perfect time to discuss the Mommy calling. "Beca, we need to talk." She said gently.  
"About what?" Beca asked innocently.

"Do you like it when I baby you?" Aubrey asked her seriously.  
"Yeah." Was Beca's shy reply.  
"Do you realize you almost called me mommy twice, and you just did getting out of your bath?"  
"Yeah." Beca said almost too quiet, Aubrey barely heard her.

"Do you want me to keep babying you?" Aubrey asked.  
Beca was nearly in tears by now. "Uh huh. But you think its weird don't you?" She whimpered. "You're going to make me stop! Or worse break up with me! My mom and dad said that it was stupid!" She wailed.  
Aubrey instantly gathered her girlfriend up in her arms and cooed gently. "SH baby, I don't think its stupid, nor am I going to make you stop." She whispered, "But things are going to change. I'm going to keep treating you like the baby you want to be. Tomorrow you and I are going to come up with rules though."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Part two of the story that I think has a mind of its own.  
Reviews are always appreciated.  
Co-written with **BabyGirl237**

* * *

Surprisingly Beca didn't have an accident that night. They both woke up well rested snd ready to make some rules.  
Aubrey went into the kitchen to make them breakfast, and Beca got up and sat at the table waiting for her food.  
"What rules do you want to make?" Beca asked quietly. "Are you sure you aren't going to break up with me?"  
"No, I love you to much. I just want some ground rules."

Beca nodded her head. "Otay." She sighed.  
Aubrey smiled softly, "Alright rule number one is that you will wear diapers when you are home, and pull ups when you're in classes and training panties at Bella's Practice. Rule number two is that while you're home you talk like a baby. The last rule is simple, I am the Mommy and you must listen to me. You'll get three warnings and if you don't listen you're going to get a spanking." She said sternly.  
"Does that count at Bellas?" Beca asked quietly.  
Aubrey thought for a moment and sighed softly. "Yes and no. If you are arguing just to argue then yes, if you arguing to get your point across and I'm not listening then no." She explained. "Now I'm curious, would you mind if we told Chloe? Just incase I need to go somewhere and don't want to leave you alone?"

"But you're my only mommy, right?" Beca asked curiously.  
"Yes, think of Chloe as a... babysitter." Aubrey said. " Can I tell her?"  
"I guess so. I love you mommy." Beca giggled.  
"I love you too, Buttercup." Aubrey smiled. "I'm going to ask Chloe to come over for dinner."  
"Otay, Mommy. Can I go play now?" Beca asked showing Aubrey her clean plate.  
"Yes, go play I'll call Chloe."

Beca giggled and took off running to their room. She was so excited! She was getting another chance of having a mommy!  
Aubrey shook her head and smiled warmly. Her girl was just completely adorable. She sat down on the couch and pulled out her cell phone to call her best friend.

'Hello?' Chloe answered.

"Hey Chlo!" Aubrey said.

"Hey Aubrey, what's up?' Her best friend asked.

"Just calling to say hey to my best friend and invite her to dinner tonight." Aubrey said with a smile.

'Sure what time?' Chloe asked.

"How about 6:30?" Aubrey said.

'Sounds like a plan stan.' Chloe giggled. Aubrey rolled her eyes and the two best friends chatted before they were cut off by a scream. 'What was that?' Chloe asked.

"Mommy!" Beca wailed from the bed room.

"I have to go Chloe. See you at six." Aubrey said.

'Alright bye.' Chloe said worried. Once they hung up Aubrey went running into the bedroom. She saw Beca crying loudly at the floor.  
"What's the matter baby girl?" Aubrey cooed, picking Beca up.  
"Monsters!" Beca cried, pointing to the closet.  
Aubrey sighed gently, and noticed that one of Beca's balls ended up in the closet which was pitch black.

"Baby, there is no monsters, see?" Aubrey said as she opened the door to the loset and turned on the light.  
"They want to eat me!" Beca yelped, crawling under their bed.  
Aubrey sighed and got Beca's ball, closing the closet door.  
"Buttercup, come out from under there."Aubrey said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Is he gone?" Beca whimpered looking Aubrey in the eyes.  
"Yeah, I got your ball back to." Aubrey said handing Beca her toy.  
"Tanks Mommy." Beca said sweetly.

Aubrey smiled, "Your welcome baby girl." She said, kissing Beca's forehead.  
"Can I pway in da wiving room?" Beca then asked.  
Aubrey nodded her head. "Sure sweetheart. Want me to grab more toys for you?" She asked.  
Beca giggled and nodded her head. "Uh huh!"  
Aubrey chuckled and gathered some more toys for her girlfriend. Beca had already darted to the living room and was plopped down in front of the TV. Aubrey smiled, and placed the rest of her baby's toys infront of her. Beca played for a good 10 minutes before completely freezing. "What's wrong Baby?" Aubrey asked.  
Beca blushed softly. "Diapy." She whispered.  
"Is you diapy wet?" Aubrey asked.  
Beca nodded her head.

"Come on lets get you changed. Chloe will be here in an 2 hours." Aubrey said leading Beca into their room. Aubrey changed Beca's diaper and got her girlfriend out of her footie pajamas, and into her normal clothes.  
"You want to play until Chloe gets here?" Aubrey asked smiling.  
"Yup. Will you pway wif me, Mommy?"  
"For a little while, then I have to start dinner." Aubrey said laughing as Beca grabbed her hand and led her to the living room.

Aubrey sat Beca down in front of her and together they played. Aubrey found it just adorable how much Peek a Boo made her little girlfriend laugh so hard. Aubrey glanced up at the clock, and gasped when she saw that it was 5:30. "Alright baby girl, I've got to go make dinner. You play with your toys okay." Aubrey said.  
Beca pouted, "Okay." She huffed.

"Don't pout, I'm going to make you food." Aubrey laughed.

"Fine."

"Chloe will be here soon. She can play with you after we tell her."  
"Yeah. More fun." Beca almost shouted.  
"Now I'm going to make dinner. How does chicken sound?" Aubrey asked.  
"Yum." Was Beca's reply.

\Aubrey chuckled softly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Beca squealed.  
"No you will not." Aubrey said sternly, making Beca pout. "What if it wasn't Chloe?" Aubrey asked.  
"But it is Chloe." Beca whined.  
"Beca." Aubrey said sternly. Beca huffed, and went back over to her toys. Aubrey rolled her eyes lovingly and opened the door. "Hi Chloe."  
The redhead smiled excitedly. "Hi Aubrey!" She squealed, hugging her best friend.  
"Alright I'm still making dinner, but before I go to finish I have to talk to you." Aubrey said, guiding Chloe over to Beca and the couch.  
"Hi Beca!" Chloe said excitedly. "Did you have a baby over?" Chloe asked.  
Beca blushed brightly and crawled onto Aubrey's lap.

"Thats what we want to to ask you about." Aubrey said slowly.  
"Baby toys?" Chloe asked not really getting were this was going.  
"Yeah, Kinda." Aubrey replied.

Aubrey took a deep breath, "A few nights ago Beca woke up after a nightmare and wet the bed." She started. "The accidents kept happening and the night before last was the kind of the final time because I decided to diaper her and last night I noticed her baby like actions. She kept almost calling me Mommy, and lisping. At one point during her bath she did call me Mommy and we decided then that I should start babying her. That's kind of why I called you. You're my best friend, and I was hoping you would be like an aunt or a baby sitter for her." She explained.

"Um-I-I okay?" Chloe answered it came out more as a question than an answer.  
"I know I caught you by surprise. Do you want to think about it first?"Aubrey asked her best friend nervously.  
"No, It's okay. I guess I could be like and Aunt or something." Chloe said, still in shock.  
"Sorry if I freaked you out. You sounded a little worried." Aubrey said, checking to make sure her friend was still with her.  
"Well you hung up earlier, I got curious."  
"Her ball went into the closet, she was afraid of the monsters." Aubrey explained.

Chloe pouted at Beca, noticing how freaked out the poor girl looked, "Those closet monsters are the worse aren't they?" Chloe asked.  
Beca sniffled softly. "Uh huh. Dey wanted to eat me." She whispered.  
"Good thing Mommy was there to protect you huh?" Chloe said. Beca nodded her head and snuggled closer to Aubrey.  
Aubrey sighed softly, "Beca honey, I've got to go finish dinner." She said softly.  
Beca pouted, "No stay mommy."  
"But honey, Auntie Chloe is here to play with you." Aubrey said.  
"No." Beca whimpered.  
"You don't want to hurt Auntie Chloe's feelings do you?" Aubrey asked. Chloe pretended to sniffle. "Look you're going to make her cry."  
Beca gasped and crawled off of Aubrey's laugh. "No cwy Auntie Chwoe!" She begged. "I pway wif you!"

"She likes peak-a-boo." Aubrey whispered to Chloe before she left to finish dinner.  
Chloe covered her face with her hands, and a few seconds later she uncovered them and said, "Peek-a-boo."  
Beca giggled uncontrolably and rolled on the floor.  
Aubrey could hear Beca's giggles from the kitchen and she couldn't help but smile at how adorable her girlfriend sounded.  
"Dinner." Aubrey said, looking at Chloe and Beca on the floor.

Chloe helped Beca off the floor and picked her up. "Come on silly girl, let's go eat some dinner." She said, shaking her playfully.  
Beca giggled. "Dinner!" She squealed.  
Aubrey chuckled, "Alright, do you want Mommy to help you eat Buttercup?" She asked.  
Beca shook her head. "Auntie Chwoe feed!" She declared.

"Chloe, are you okay with that?" Aubrey asked.  
"Yeah. I can help the little one eat." Chloe said smiling at Beca.  
"thanks Auntie Chwoe."  
Dinner conversation was rare, Beca asked for ice cream and asked Aunrey to play with her when dinner was done

"Can Auntie Chwoe give me my baf?" Beca asked sweetly.  
"Ask Auntie Chloe, not me." Aubrey said with a soft chuckle.  
"Auntie Chwoe will you give me a baf?" Beca asked with puppy dog eyes.  
"Of corse cutie." Chloe said.

After Beca's bath, Chloe had to leave.  
"Why?'" Beca whined, she didn't want her Auntie to leave.  
"You can see her tomorrow. You have to get to bed now." Aubrey said getting Beca dressed.  
"I gotta head out now, but I came in to say goodnight, cutie. Chloe said pulling Beca in for a hug.  
"Bye, Auntie Chwoe."  
"I'll see you soon." Chloe said as she walked out the front door.

Beca pouted a little bit when Chloe left. "Alright little bug, time for bed." Aubrey cooed, tucking her girlfriend into bed.  
"I have my dweam wite?" Beca asked. Aubrey smiled and gave her baby the pillow and kissed her forehead. "Wait Mommy! No weave!" Beca whimpered when Aubrey got off the bed.  
"Sh baby, I'm just turning off the light then I'll come and snuggle with you until you go to sleep." Aubrey promised. She then turned off the light and laid down next to her girlfriend. She gathered her girlfriend up in her arms and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep little bug." She whispered lovingly.

"Mommy. Wake up." Beca cried. It was about one in the moring and Beca had woken up sweaty and crying.  
"Yeah Buttercup." Aubrey whispered.  
"I had a bad dweam." Beca sobbed.  
"Come here little bug. Mommy is right here." Aubrey sat up pulling Beca into her arms. Beca grabbed Aubreys thumb again, and cried into her shoulder.

Aubrey held Beca close as she cried. "Sh baby its okay, sh." Aubrey cooed, rocking them back and forth.  
"I no wike bad dweams." Beca whimpered.  
"I know, I know." Aubrey sighed. "Let's try to get more sleep."

"Beca, baby. It's time to get up." Aubrey said quetly the next morning.  
"What are we doing today?" Beca asked, still sleepy.  
"I wanted to ask you that same question." What do you want to do?" Aubrey asked her.  
"Can I get a new toy?" Beca asked quietly.  
"Anything for you Buttercup."  
Yesterday 7:59PM

Beca squealed excitedly. "Yay!" She squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.  
Aubrey laughed, "Calm down you silly girl." She said, "Lets make some breakfast then get you dressed." She said sweetly.  
Beca nodded, "We make pancakes Mommy?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Pancakes sound good sweetheart." Aubrey smiled.  
Beca ran to the kitchen after getting dressed, to see her pancakes almost ready.  
"Mommy, I done."  
"Your pancakes are almost can leave when you're done eating."  
"Otay." Beca smiled.  
"Eat slowly, maybe I'll let you get a few toys." Aubrey laughed.

"Free toys!" Beca asked, holding up three fingers.  
"Only if you good while we're at the store." Aubrey said.  
"I be super duper good Mommy!" Beca declared.

On their way to the toy store all Beca talked about was what toys she wanted.  
"Are we there yet?" Beca whined.  
"Almost, just a few more minutes." Aubrey replied.  
"Hurry up."  
"We're here."

Beca squealed and jumped out of the car. "Beca Posen you wait for me!" Aubrey yelled. Beca pouted, and stopped. Aubrey sighed softly, and got out of the car as well. "Alright sweetie, now lets go sweetie."  
Beca squealed excitedly, "Toy stores are awesome!" She told Aubrey.  
"I know baby girl." Aubrey chuckled.

Beca couldn't stop smiling the whole time they were there.  
"Can I get a new stuffed animal?" Beca asked.  
"Yeah, baby. Which one do you want?" Aubrey asked her.  
"The teddy bear." Beca said, pointing at a stuffed bear sitting on a shelf. "He looks lonley."

"Alright, let's get the lonely teddy bear." Aubrey cooed.  
Beca giggled and hugged the bear close to her chest. "Can I get a tea set mommy?" She then asked, "I always wanted to have a tea party but my other mommy said it was for babies." She explained with a pout.

"Well you are my baby. And i'll have tea with you. Lets go find a tea set.  
Beca found a tea set down one isle that was white with pink flowers on it.  
"Can we get this one mommy?" Beca asked.  
"Yeah baby. Anything for you. "

Beca giggled sweetly and hugged the tea set close to her chest. "Tank you mommy." She giggled happily.  
"You're welcome my love." Aubrey cooed, kissing Beca on the top of her head.  
Beca giggled and looked around for one more toy. "I dun know what else to get Mommy." She pouted.

"You don't have to get something else, we can always come back another time." Aubrey saiid softly.  
"Can we go eats lunch?" Beca asked  
"Anything for you baby." Aubrey chuckled. "Lets go pay."  
"Then lunch?"  
"Then lunch, baby." Aubrey smiled.

Beca giggled, "Oh Mommy! Can we go to Chuck E Cheeses ?" She asked with a sweet pout.  
Aubrey thought for a moment, "Alright, but you can't go anywhere with out Mommy okay?" She said sternly.  
"Okay Mommy." The little girl said.

At Chuck E Cheese Aubrey and Beca sat down and had some pizza before Beca asked to play some games.  
"What do you want to play first?"  
"Whack-a-Mole. I like to hit things." Beca jumped up and down.  
A few people stared at them wondering why two adults were playing a Chuck E Cheese, but most people ignored it.

Aubrey chuckled softly, "Alright my little bug." She cooed, holding Beca's hand as they walked to the Whack-a-Mole game. After 10 or so minutes of playing that game Beca decided that she wanted to play ski ball.  
"Will you help me Mommy?" Beca asked sweetly.

"Of course, Buttercup." Aubrey led her over to ski ball, and helped her get ready.  
Aubrey got behind Beca and helped her roll the ball up and she got thirty points.  
"I did it!" Beca squealed.

Aubrey chuckled softly and after a while she noticed that Beca was getting sleepy. "Alright little bug, I think its time we go home." She said gently.  
Beca whined and pouted a little bit, "But Mommy, I want to stay." She whimpered.  
Aubrey sighed, "I know baby, but its time for someone to take their nap. Why don't you go see if you won a prize."

"I won. I won." Beca squealed.  
"What did you win?" Abrey asked her lovingly.  
"I gots a slinky." Beca held it up to show Aubrey.  
"You can play with it in the car, but we've got to get you home for a nap."

Beca nodded her head. "Otway Mommy. Will you way wif me?" She asked softly.  
Aubrey smiled. "Of corse I will lay with you. You know you never have to ask." She said.  
"I know." Beca said sheepishly.

Aubrey got Beca in bed and laid next to her.  
"Go to sleep Little Bug, I love you."  
"I love you too, mommy." Beca replied with a yawn, before falling asleep.  
Aubrey just sat and stared at her wondering why Beca had chosen her.

* * *

AN: If anyone would like us to continue just tell one of us and we will keep going. If you want something spesific we'll see if we can do it, just ask.


	3. Sweet Tooth

AN: A one-shot in the mommy-verse. Warning still aplies. There should be more one-shots in the future.

Co-Written with **BabyGirl237**

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

Beca woke up with a sore tooth, but she wouldn't tell Aubrey. She always got these sore teeth, but the pain always went away. The little DJ sighed softly as her belly growled and shook her blonde girlfriend, "Mommy." She whined. "I hungy." She pouted.

"Okay baby, what do you want?"

"Candy!" Beca shouted.

"You've had enough candy today, buttercup." Aubrey replied stroking Beca's hair.

Beca pouted, "But Mommy, I want candy." She whined.  
Aubrey gave the girl a stern look, "The answer is no Beca. You need to eat something more healthy."  
Beca kept whining, "Candy." She whined.

"No, Beca. Eat an apple." Aubrey had actually hid the candy earlier.

"Fine." Beca got up and grabbed an apple out of the kitchen, but she knew where Aubrey had hidden the candy.  
Standing on a chair Beca was able to reach the top shelf where Aubrey had hidden Beca's candy.

Aubrey sighed softly and laid back down. She jolted back up when she heard a crash then Beca's cries. She ran into the kitchen and saw Beca's jar of candy on the floor and Beca crying. Aubrey ran over to Beca and was happy to see that she wasn't hurt, but more scared of the loud noise.

"Rebeca Posen! I told you no more candy!" Aubrey then scolded, "Time out." She said sternly, leading the sniffling girl to the corner.

Aubrey began to clean the candy and glass from the jar off the floor while Beca was in time out.  
Ten minutes had passed and Aubrey told Beca she could go play now.

"Baby, I'm going to make dinner soon." Aubrey yelled to make sure Beca heard her.

"Otay Mommy." Beca called back. "Will you pway wif me afdew dinnew?" She then asked.  
Aubrey smiled softly, "Sure baby girl."

While Aubrey was cooking dinner Beca was eating the candy she had gotten before the jar fell.

"Beca, dinner." Aubrey said from the door. Beca was lucky enough to hev just finished her last piece as Aubrey had entered.

Aubrey looked at her girlfriend, "What are you eating?" She asked curiously.

Beca looked confused, "Nofing Mommy see!" She squealed, opening her mouth which was candy free.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes warily. "Well alright, let's go have some dinner." She then cooed.

"Mommy, my toof hurts." Beeca whined after dinner.

"I told you, too much candy. Let me see." Aubrey leaned over and gently grabbed Beca's jaw. "Cavity."

"What? No dentise!" Beca shouted.

Aubrey sighed and knelt down in front of her girlfriend, "Baby if you don't go to the dentist then it'll make you tooth even worse." She explained softly.

Beca whimpered, "No. Just give me medicine and it make my toof bedder. Old Mommy do dat and it bedder."

"Honey, that might be why its so bad." Aubrey sighed.

"It no hurt when old mommy gave me medicine." Beca cried.

"Old mommy was wrong, sweetheart."

Beca's lower lip trembled violently. "No dentist! They scawey and bad! Mommy no make me go!" She wailed.

Aubrey was was a little shocked at the out burst and instantly gathered her little girl up, "Sh baby, its okay." She cooed lovingly, rocking her gently. "You have to go sweetheart, but Mommy will be with you the whole time. She'll hold you hand, and maybe if you're good she'll let you get a new toy." She said softly.

"Toy?" Beca asked. Hoping up.

"Yes, but you have to go to the dentist first."

"You be there. The whole time?" Beca asked snuggling back into Aubrey.

"I'll be there the whole time, baby." Aubrey replied wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

Beca started to suck on her thumb, and sighed softly. "Otay." She whispered.  
Aubrey smiled softly, and picked the little girl up. "Alright I'll make you the appointment tomorrow." She cooed, "Now baby, let's get you to bed." She said, rubbing her nose against Beca's.

Aubrey woke up the next morning and called to make Beca an appointment, while Beca watched cartoons.

"Honey, we need to leave in a few hours. I got you in at 3." Aubrey spoke softly trying not to scare the smaller girl.

"Do I have to?" Beca whined.

"If you want your toy and the hurt in your tooth go away." Aubrey walked into the room and rubbed Beca's back.

"Fine."

Aubrey helped Beca get into the car and as they closer to the dentist Beca started to whimpering. Aubrey sighed softly, "Baby its okay." She cooed, grabbing Beca's hand. "I love you."

"I wove you to." Beca whimpered.

In the waiting room Beca got jittery. Aubrey placed her hand on the smaller girls shoulder and she jumped.

"Calm down. I'll be there the whole time." Aubrey tried to calm her down.

"I hate dentists." Beca mumbled.

"Just think, you get a toy after this." Aubrey said and Beca smiled. "Thats what I want to see." Aubrey smiled back.

Beca's name was soon called, but Beca started to freak out. "No!" She whimpered, "I no want a toy anymore Mommy." She decided, her eyes filling with tears.

'Oh boy.' Aubrey thought, "Come on Beca, it won't be that bad." She cooed.

"But he scary!" Beca yelled and people started to stare.

"Come on Beca." Aubrey said sternly.

"NO!"

Aubrey picked Beca up and brought her into the room, as Beca hit her chest trying to get Aubrey to let her go.

"I'll hold your hand the whole time. I'll be with you." Aubrey whispered into Beca's ear.

The dentist walked into the office and smiled gently at Beca, "Its okay Beca. You won't feel a thing." She said, trying to help the struggling blonde girl.

Aubrey smiled at the dentist then at Beca. "See sweetie, she won't hurt you." She cooed  
Beca whimpered and rubbed her eyes, "No weave." She whispered, looking at Aubrey.  
"I won't leave, I swear."

Beca started to tense as soon as the dentist pulled out a mirror.

"It's okay, baby. You're fine." Aubrey kept whispering in her ear. It worked until she heard a buzzing noise.  
Beca started to whimper and squirm around, "Sh baby, its okay." She cooed. Then an idea hit her. She started to hum 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars. Beca instantly started to relax.

"Good girl." The dentist said, smiling at Aubrey.

"Almost done." The dentist said.

"See, not so bad." Aubrey smiled.

"Uh-uh." Was all Beca could say.

"Well you get a reward, don't forget." Aubrey kept smiling.

The dentist smiled softly. "Alright you two, all done." She said, helping Aubrey sit Beca up.

Beca sniffled a little bit, "My mouf feels weird." She pouted.

The dentist chuckled, "Its going to feel like that for a little bit." She said.

"It weird. How long?" Beca whined.

"A few hours." The dentist chuckled again.

"Where do you want to go?" Aubrey asked.

Beca pouted a little bit more, "I wanna go home." She whispered.

Aubrey smiled softly, "Are you sure baby, you get to get a toy."

"Water? Mouf feels funny." Beca whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, we can get you some water and go home."

"I tired." Beca mummbled.

"When we get home you can take a nap. When you wake up your mouth will be a little better." Aubrey said reassuringly.

Beca sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Will you way wif me mommy?" She then asked softly with a pout.

Aubrey smiled gently, "Of corse sweetie, you know you never have to ask."

Once at home Aubrey got Beca ready for a nap. She got into bed next to Beca and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"I told you, you would be okay." Aubrey smiled.

"You're always right mommy." Beca mummbled.

Aubrey chuckled and stroked Beca's hair, "That's because I'm the mommy." She said teasingly.

Beca giggled a little bit then yawned loudly.

"Go to sleep love." Aubrey whispered.

Within a few minutes Beca fell asleep, and all Aubrey could do was hold her tight and wonder how she got so lucky to be in love with the beautiful woman in her arms.


End file.
